<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is This Feeling so Sudden and New? by AnotherFanficBlog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814407">What is This Feeling so Sudden and New?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficBlog/pseuds/AnotherFanficBlog'>AnotherFanficBlog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficBlog/pseuds/AnotherFanficBlog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Shakespeare play 'Much Ado About Nothing'</p><p>When Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris decide to room together for their last year of college the two couldn't be more excited except that now their old roommates and infamous rivals Eddie and Richie are forced to room together. When Eddie and Richie's fighting may be cause for a potential eviction Stan and Bill come up with a plan to get Richie and Eddie closer. While this is happening Bill's ex-flame, Henry Bowers is looking for a way to get rid of Stan and win Bill's love back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There's been some confusion over rooming here at NYU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some things that people just know like how you can never eat just one Pringle and that horizontal and vertical stripes absolutely do not go together. One thing the people of Derry knew all too well was that Richie and Eddie despised each other. No one was too sure how it started but they knew it was never going to end. They always seemed to be at war with each other throughout school and at college this only seemed to worsen (you should’ve seen what went down when they found out that they were both going to NYU). Both entering their final year of college they were both thrilled by the fact the prospects that they would probably never see each other again.<br/>

“Whoop finally one more year and then I’m outta here” Richie said entering his dorm room and seeing his best friend and roommate Stan. Ah yes there was another reason Eddie and Richie saw each other way more than either party would prefer, Richie’s best friend and roommate Stan was dating Eddie’s best friend and roommate Bill which irritated both of them to no end.<br/>

“How’s it feel to be back with your best buddy Richie?” he asked Stan to which Stan rolled his eyes.<br/>

“We literally saw each other almost every day over the summer break”<br/>

“Yeah but now we get to live together again- hey Stan where’s your stuff?” Richie asked noticing that Stan’s stuff was missing. Stan coughed awkwardly knowing that what he was about to tell Richie would go down like a lead balloon.<br/>

“So here’s the thing me and Bill want to move in together after college but we got to talking and before we dive in head first and get an apartment together we want to make sure it works so we’ve decided to spend senior year rooming together” Stan said unable to make eye contact.<br/>

“Okay… that makes sense I guess. So who am I gonna room with?” Richie asked and Stan gulped.<br/>

“Well…”<br/>

……………………………….<br/>

“I can’t believe we’re only gonna be roommates for one last year” Eddie said to Bill sadly.<br/>

“Well actually Eddie this year I’m actually going to be rooming with Stan. You know to get us prepared for life after college” Bill said looking down at the floor.<br/>

“Oh” Eddie said sadly “well I’m happy for you Bill at least one of us has their life at least somewhat sorted. So who’s going to be my new roomie?”<br/>
Bill stayed silent for a moment before responding “listen Eddie, please don’t over react…”<br/>
Eddie looked at Bill’s face and just knew who his new roommate was going to be. “You haven’t, you wouldn’t….” Eddie breathed.<br/>

“Look Eddie it’s just for one year. Surely you can put aside your differences for one year” Bill pleaded.<br/>

“The one man Bill, the one man in the world you know I hate-” Eddie said angrily.<br/>

“Hate’s an awfully strong word…”<br/>

“Oh alright then despise, abhor, loathe shall I go on?” Eddie said crossing his arms.<br/>

“Well Eddie he’s moving in here whether you like it or not so could you please try not to be an utter dickhead for once” Bill said firmly.<br/>

“Couldn’t we just buy a nice new desk or something?” Eddie tried to plea. Bill shook his head. “Oh alright, fine I’ll think about it.” Eddie gave in, not being able to deal with Bill’s stares anymore.<br/>

“Thanks Eddie but I’m afraid he’s moving in any hour now so…”<br/>

“I swear to God Bill you better name your first child after me!”<br/>

……………………………<br/>

Hours passed with Eddie nervously tapping his foot on the floor which made Bill more nervous. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Stan and Richie with Richie mid-way through telling Stan a story. “And then I swear to God Stan in walks Chris Evans! I mean can you believe-”<br/>

“I’m amazed you’re still talking Richie, no one’s listening to you” Eddie said standing up.<br/>

“Eddie you’re here” Richie said through gritted teeth.<br/>

“Yeah this is my dorm dipshit” Eddie said crossing his arms.<br/>

“Tut tut tut” Richie said “our dorm.”<br/>

Eddie took a deep breath trying to calm himself as to not kill the man in front of him. “I like this by the way” Eddie said gesturing to Richie’s Hawaiian shirt which he was wearing 
“not many men can pull off the divorced dad look.”<br/>

“Alright you two now is not the time” Bill said interjecting. Just as Richie went to retaliate there was another knock at the door.<br/>

“Come in” Bill said. In walked Henry Bowers, this made Stan stand up straighter. It was another well documented fact that Henry was in fact enamoured with Bill which Stan wasn’t particularly pleased about. He wasn’t an idiot despite Bill instance that they were just friends he saw the way Bowers looked at Bill and he knew that look far too well because it was the same way he looked at Bill.<br/>

“Sorry am I interrupting?” Henry asked.<br/>

“No” Bill said.<br/>
“Yes” Stan said at the exact same.<br/>

“Sorry I’ll come back later” Henry said going to close the door.<br/>

“No, Henry its fine” Bill said glaring at his obviously jealous boyfriend “what did you want?’<br/>

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch Bill.” Henry asked. Stan opened his mouth to object but Bill got in first.<br/>
“Yes actually that would lovely” Bill said before turning back to Richie, Stan and Eddie “you lot better have worked this out by the time I get back. Bye love.” Bill pecked Stan on the 
cheek causing Bowers to roll his eyes at the display of affection. Bill then left closing the door behind him.<br/>

……………………………………<br/>

Bill and Henry walked side by side through one of the many parks in New York, Bill had always loved the scenery New York had to offer. “So me and the boys are throwing at party for all the seniors at mine this weekend to kind of welcome everyone back and I was hoping you’d come” Henry said.<br/>

“Oh of course that sounds great” Bill smiled.<br/>

“Great, just so you know it’s a costume party.”<br/>

“Didn’t realise it was Halloween already” Bill teased.<br/>

“Didn’t realise I needed a reason to throw a costume party” Henry retorted.<br/>

“Touché” Bill replied. An awkward silence befell the pair and there was something on Bill’s mind which he had to talk to Henry about.<br/>

“Henry” Bill said stopping to turn and face him “it’s got to stop.”<br/>

“What has?” Henry asked feigning innocence.<br/>

“The letters, the phone calls, the flowers…” Bill said trailing off.<br/>

“I can buy someone flowers can’t I?” Henry tried.<br/>

“Not anymore, no. I’m very grateful but I’m with Stan and I love him so much-” Bill was cut off by Henry.<br/>

“But I’ve never felt like this about anyone. Bill…”<br/>

“I’ve seen you outside my dorm Henry in the middle of the night, it’s not fair, I don’t like it, it scares me-” Bill was once again cut off by Henry.<br/>

“I’m sorry” Henry apologised.<br/>

“You can’t force someone to love you Henry” Bill said.<br/>

“You can’t force someone not to either” Henry replied.<br/>

“But you will find somebody else” Bill said grabbing Henry’s hands “I know you will you’re a great guy.”<br/>

“Am I?” Henry asked with disbelief.<br/>

“Of course you are.”<br/>

Henry paused “and that night we spent together… it wasn’t because you felt sorry for me was it?’<br/>
Bill gulped before smiling again. “Of course not. You’re just lonely that’s all. You’ll find someone else like I found Stan and you’ll fall in love again and then we can go back to being good friends.”<br/>
Henry said nothing and just nodded his head and Bill pulled him into a tight hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How do you stand it? I don't think I could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie and Stan watched as Bill and Eddie carried Richie’s stuff into the dorm. Eddie was talking to Bill about something and it was clearly funny as Bill let out a hearty laugh. Stan sighs wistfully. “Here that Richie?” Stan asked his friend.<br/>
“What?” Richie asked confused.<br/>
“His laugh almost as if a choir of angels are singing just for me,” Stan said going into what Richie referred to as ‘heart eyes mode’. Richie’s eyes flicked between Stan and Bill and he raised his eyebrows.<br/>
“You’re not going to do anything stupid are you?” Richie asked.<br/>
“Like what?”<br/>
“The M-word” Richie said accusingly.<br/>
“No. Of course not” Stan said his voice slightly higher than usual “but it wouldn’t be such a bad idea though would it?”<br/>
“If you say so,” Richie said turning around to unpack some of his things.<br/>
“You don’t think he’s gorgeous?” Stan asked.<br/>
“He’s very nice Stan,” Richie said blandly “I just prefer something a little less…obvious”<br/>
“Like what?” Stan asked confused “I mean who?”<br/>
“I don’t know,” Richie thought for a moment “him I suppose.” Stan looked to where Richie was gesturing to surprisingly see Eddie.<br/>
“Eddie!” Stan said shocked.<br/>
“Yeah it’s a purely objective statement,” Richie said, “like saying you prefer a Ferrari to a Porsche.”<br/>
“Bit rude isn’t it, comparing men to cars,” Stan said.<br/>
“Depends on the car” Richie joked “he’s a very attractive guy, Eddie… Or at least he would be if he wasn’t such a small carnivorous dinosaur with vicious little teeth.” As Richie was saying this Eddie walked past and flipped Richie off.<br/>
“Velociraptor” Stan stated.<br/>
“Yeah exactly.” Richie made his way over to Eddie eager to annoy him just a little more. It was one of his favourite past times. “Just discussing our favourite dinosaurs” Richie said.<br/>
“I’m sure” Eddie replied not looking up from his phone. A pause fell over the two.<br/>
“Eds-“<br/>
“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie said quickly.<br/>
“Can I speak honestly?” Richie asked.<br/>
“I don’t know can you?” Eddie quipped still not looking at Richie.<br/>
“Why do you hate me so much?” Richie asked.<br/>
“I don’t know perhaps it’s the way you care about nobody but yourself, you’re loud obnoxious and you think that you’re better than everyone else despite you very clearly being worse,” Eddie said bitterly.<br/>
“Pretty sure it’s just cos I bet you in that fourth-grade spelling bee” Richie teased.<br/>
“You’re impossible” Eddie huffed, storming away.<br/>
………………….<br/>
Almost a week had passed of Richie and Eddie living together and the entire dorm complex had had enough. They’d received noise complaint after noise complaint, the police were even called at one stage as someone passing by had heard the fighting and though there was a domestic violence issue afoot. Turns out Richie had just hidden Eddie’s laptop.<br/>
To try to avoid any further police intervention Stan and Bill decided to talk to Richie and Eddie the night of Henry’s party to try and get them to calm down a little bit.<br/>
Bill and Eddie were getting ready at Eddie’s dorm. Bill was going as Marty Mcfly from Back to the Future and Eddie was going as Harry Potter. As the pair were getting ready Bill was trying to coerce Eddie into getting along with Richie.<br/>
“I’m not saying you guys need to become best friends or anything but just try not to fight so much” Bill sighed feeling like what he was saying was landing on deaf ears. Eddie went to object but Bill persisted “And if you must fight do it in hushed tones as to not wake the dead.”<br/>
Eddie went to object again but saw the distressed look on Bills face and realised that maybe he should consider his friend’s feelings before his own. With a heavy sigh, Eddie admitted defeat “I suppose I should try to be civil. Like you said it’s only for one year and then I’ll never have to see his ugly face again.”<br/>
“Thanks, Eddie,” Bill said with a small smile not allowing himself to get his hopes up quite yet “you know if you actually gave Richie a chance I actually think that you two would get along well.”<br/>
“Okay, Bill let’s not get ahead of ourselves” Eddie laughed.<br/>
“No, I mean it. I have a feeling that you’d be great friends… Maybe even more” Bill smirked.<br/>
Eddie rolled his eyes “Jesus Christ you get one boyfriend and suddenly you think that everyone should be in love.”<br/>
“So you’re saying that you don’t want a boyfriend?” Bill asked.<br/>
“I’m not saying that… I’m just saying that even the idea of me and Richie ever forming some sort of relationship is absurd.” Bill simply nodded his head, but Eddie saw the smug look on his face. “C’mon let’s get going. I need a fucking drink.”<br/>
………………….<br/>
Down the hall, Richie and Stan were getting ready. They were both going as Spider-man upon Richie’s insistence so that they could recreate the Spider-man meme. Stan was giving Richie a very similar talk to the one Bill gave Eddie.<br/>
“Come on Richie can’t you be the bigger person here and just move past whatever differences you have?” Stan asked exasperated.<br/>
“But Stan-” Richie tried to plead.<br/>
“No buts Richie!” Stan said loudly before softening his voice “I’ve really like living with Bill for these past days it feels so amazing just to wake up every morning and have his beautiful face be the first thing I see. Please don’t ruin this for me.” Richie finally saw who he was hurting, it wasn’t Eddie it was Stan and Richie felt terrible.<br/>
“Okay,” Richie said quietly and Stan’s entire face illuminated with joy.<br/>
“Thank you, Richie,” Stan said pulling Richie in for a hug “now let’s go get wasted.”<br/>
…………………..<br/>
At the party, the group had split up all electing to get wasted in different corners of the very loud and much-crowed frat house. While it was a rare sight to see Bill and Stan not together Stan had something else on his mind that he didn’t want Bill to find out. Stan sat in a corner of the house fiddling with a ring box talking silently to himself “it would be my honour if… no… I humbly ask you to consider… I’d be over the moon if-”<br/>
“Nice to see you here,” a voice said making Stan jump. Stan turned to see Henry who had come dressed as the joker now standing next to him, this immediately made Stan tense.<br/>
“Henry” Stan acknowledge the man next to him “having fun?”<br/>
“Oh you know me,” Henry said “crying on the inside.”<br/>
“So Bill eh? Smart move” Henry said taking a puff of his cigarette.<br/>
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stan asked defensively.<br/>
“Nothing,” Henry said putting his hands up “just that he’s a very pretty boy that’s all… very popular.” Stan followed Henry’s eye line to see Bill and Richie standing too close for Stan’s liking. Stan knew that Richie was a flirt but he wouldn’t go so far as to flirt with Stan’s boyfriend would he? He knew he wouldn’t do it sober but put a bit of alcohol in Richie and there’s no telling what he’ll do.<br/>
“I’m going to get another drink. Can I get you anything?” Henry asked Stan, didn’t respond to Henry and kept his eyes trained on Bill and Richie. “Stan?” Henry asked snapping Stan out of his trance.<br/>
“What?” Stan asked.<br/>
“Drink?”<br/>
“No, I’m good thanks,” Stan said walking over to where Bill and Richie were standing. As he approached the pair he heard Bill and Richie giggling like little school girls.<br/>
“Bev’s looking for you,” Stan said to Bill.<br/>
“Oh” Bill said seeing Stan appear “where?”<br/>
“Upstairs,” Stan said with a fake smiling as Bill walked off.<br/>
“Bye! Ciao!” Richie waved. Once Bill had left Stan pulled Richie aside.<br/>
“Give it a rest will you,” Stan said sternly.<br/>
“What? What have I done?” Richie asked.<br/>
Across the room, Eddie saw Stan and Richie talking and decided to go say hi as he’d mostly tried to avoid them all night. Well, he tried to avoid Richie and in turn had avoided Stan but Eddie quite enjoyed Stan’s company and wanted to say hi.<br/>
As Stan left to follow Bill Richie was left confused as to what he had done to annoy Stan he hadn’t picked any fights with Eddie or done anything particularly tenacious. Richie pulled down his Spider-man mask.<br/>
“Stan? Stan?” Richie heard someone shout from behind him. Richie turned to see Eddie.<br/>
“It is Stan isn’t it?” Eddie joked smiling. This left Richie confused until he realised that Eddie thought that he was Stan. “Come on, I haven’t seen you all evening let’s chat,” Eddie said grabbing Richie’s hand and pulling him to a nearby sofa. 	Richie looked around to see if there was a way to escape but found none.<br/>
‘Well shit’ he thought.<br/>
“Where’s your sidekick then Stan?” Eddie asked.<br/>
“Sidekick?” Richie asked confused.<br/>
“Probably making his way through the buffet” Eddie laughed “seeing how many chicken fingers he can fit into his mouth.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” Richie asked offended.<br/>
“Well let me put it this way. They say stress is supposed to make you lose weight so Richie’s final year of college must be the breeziest thing ever” Eddie said puffing out his cheeks.<br/>
Richie mumbled something that Eddie didn’t quite catch. “Sorry I can’t hear you, Stan. Why don’t you take your mask off?” Eddie offered.<br/>
“I said he still seems quite popular with the fellas and ladies,” Richie said defending himself.<br/>
“Yeah well, that’s what he likes you to believe,” Eddie said “But that long hair makes him look like someone’s dropped a ton of melted chocolate on his head. And has he started growing a beard because if so someone needs to tell him to stop he looks like he’s got food smeared around his mouth.”<br/>
“Just as well you never have to kiss him then,” Richie said.<br/>
“And for that, I thank God every day.”<br/>
“I’ll tell Richie what you said,” Richie said threateningly.<br/>
“Fine tell him,” Eddie said, “he’ll just fire back with some smart ass remark and it won’t be funny or make sense and nobody will be listening to him anyway-”<br/>
Richie had heard enough at this point and got up “would you excuse me for one moment.”<br/>
“Stan?” Eddie asked, “Was it something I said?”<br/>
Richie saw his friend Mike dancing in the corner and decided he needed someone to vent to. Richie made his way over pulling his mask off his face. “Richie!” Mike said as he saw his friend approaching “just so you have some warning one of the boys have hired a karaoke machine-”<br/>
“He is Satan,” Richie said annoyed “he looks normal but he’s Satan in human form.”<br/>
“Who?” Mike asked confused.<br/>
“Eddie” Richie stated like it was obvious.<br/>
“Ah of course,” Mike said knowingly “come on let's get you a drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. But Of Course I'll Rise Above It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry drunkenly made his way up the stair when he heard the chatter of voices. He instantly recognised who they were Bill and Bev, he listened on to their conversation making sure that he couldn’t be seen by either of them.<br/>“I don’t know how you managed it,” Bev said, “the hot meaty breath, that sweaty face bearing down on you-”<br/>“Hey Henry’s alright” Bill cut in. Henry’s heart sunk he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.<br/>“I mean he kept talking and crying about how lonely he was, guess I just felt sorry for him” Bill continued. <br/>‘No’ Henry thought, ‘he couldn’t mean that…’<br/>“And does he know that do you think?” Bev asked, “that you slept with him out of pity because men love that-”<br/>“I’d just like to forget about it please,” Bill said. Henry was filled with rage he couldn’t believe Bill had slept with him out of pity! He was going to make Bill pay for treating him like a toy…. And he had an idea of how to ruin Bill’s life for good.<br/>……………<br/>Downstairs at the party, Richie was talking with Mike when he saw Eddie approaching them. “Quick! Give me something to do” Richie said, “do you want a refill or something?”<br/>“Boys,” Eddie said upon reaching the two. <br/>“Hello,” Richie said dismissively. Mike looked between Richie and Eddie and smiled before walking away. “Mike did you want a hand with…” Richie trailed off realising Mike was being no help. Richie sighed and turn back to Eddie “so…”<br/>“So,” Eddie said. The two sat in uncomfortable silence before Eddie spoke again “how about a dance then hey? Bit of cardiovascular?”<br/>“No I don’t think so,” Richie said dismissively.<br/>“I’m trying to be friendly here Richie,” Eddie said “this is it… me being friendly. I’d make the most of it if I were you.” Richie rolled his eyes before offering Eddie his hand which Eddie took. As they made their way to the dance floor the upbeat pop song changed to a slow romantic ballad. Both boys looked at each other awkward wondering if they should just call it off. Richie sighed before placing his hands on Eddie’s waist. Eddie stiffened surprised at Richie’s gesture before placing his hands on Richie’s shoulders. The two began swaying to the music awkwardly.<br/>“So… enjoying yourself?” Richie asked not sure what to do.<br/>“Haven’t had this much fun since children in need” Eddie said sarcastically. They two swayed awkwardly for a moment longer.<br/>“Maybe we should just knock it on the head,” Richie said removing his hands from Eddie’s waist.<br/>“No,” Eddie said holding Richie in place “might as well stick it out till the bitter end.” Richie just shrugged before placing his hands back on to Eddie's hips. The two looked around awkwardly when both of their eyes landed on Bill and Stan who were dancing in a corner together.<br/>“Touching isn’t it,” Richie said sarcastically.<br/>“A marriage of true minds,” Eddie said equally sarcastically.<br/>“That misty faraway look in their eyes.”<br/>“Like conjunctivitis.” Richie laughed at Eddie’s quip which took Eddie back by surprise he didn’t think that he’d ever heard Richie genuinely laugh before and as much as it annoyed Eddie it was quite a pleasant sound.<br/>“Oh, Stan,” Eddie said imitating Bill.<br/>“Oh, Bill,” Richie said joining Eddie’s game and imitating Stan.<br/>“Say to me those three little words”<br/>“I love you.”<br/>“Blah, blah, blah.” Both Richie and Eddie let out a deep sigh as they watch Bill and Stan lean in and start making out on the dance floor.<br/>“Oh God, here we go…” Richie sighed.<br/>“At least when they’re kissing they’re not talking” Eddie replied.<br/>“They’re trying though” Richie joked. A pause befell the two.<br/>“I can’t think of anything worse than to have someone say they love me,” Eddie said after a moment. <br/>“Me too” Richie agreed.<br/>Eddie gave a half-smile “well at least that’s something we’ve got in common then.”<br/>“Not much is it?”<br/>“No, not much…” As they continued to watch Stan and Bill they saw Stan kneel down on one knee and pull out a ring box. Both Richie and Eddie’s eyes widened with shock.<br/>“Oh God” Richie said, “Is this what I think it is?”<br/>“Here we go” Eddie sighed.<br/>…………………………………..<br/>Roping Richie and Eddie into the helping redecorate was quite possibly the worst decision Stan and Bill had ever made. While they thought it would maybe bring the two closer together but it instead did the complete opposite and Richie and Eddie’s bickering was worse than ever.<br/>“Yellow is the colour of happiness” Eddie argued.<br/>“Perhaps but it looks tacky which makes me mad” Richie fought back. Both Bill and Stan try to cut in to voice their opinions but it was quickly overpowered by the yelling coming from the two morons sitting next to them.<br/>“I wear yellow all the time you dick!”<br/>“I rest my case then,” Richie said crossing his arms.<br/>“You’re insufferable you know that!” Eddie shouted.<br/>“Well considering you remind me of it every waking moment I would say yes I do,” Richie said loudly.<br/>“Oh, great” Eddie huffed “so you’re just annoying to be a little prick then!”<br/>“Oh Eddie nothing brings me more joy than to see you suffering,” Richie said placing his hands on his heart.<br/>“Fuck you, Richie!” Eddie said storming out of Stan and Bill’s dorm. After Eddie had slammed the door shut Bill and Stan glared at Richie.<br/>“What?” he asked feigning innocence.<br/>“Richie…” Stan warned.<br/>“Ugh fine I’ll go get him and apologise or whatever,” Richie said leaving to go followed Eddie. Eddie was a fairly fast-paced walker and had already made his way through almost half of the courtyard so Richie had to jog to catch up to him. Eddie rolled his eyes when he realised who was walking next to him.<br/>“I’m sorry I don’t agree with you that yellows an ugly colour or that lilies are funeral flowers but I happen to love both Bill and Stan and want them to be happy-” Eddie huffed angrily<br/>“So do I-” Richie cut in but Eddie continued.<br/>“And it deserves some basic respect and if you don’t agree-”<br/>“I do agree-”<br/>“Then you can pack all of your god awful Hawaiian shirts into a little plastic bag and piss off back to Derry” Eddie finished stopping to face Richie.<br/>“Tell me do you ever listen to what other people have to say?” Richie asked bitterly <br/>“If someone’s worth listening too” Eddie replied.<br/>“And how do you know I’m not?” Richie asked.<br/>“Past experience,” Eddie said without missing a beat.<br/>“Well I imagine it must get pretty lonely up there on the moral high ground”<br/>“Oh no it’s wonderful,” Eddie said, “what’s it like down there in the gutter?”<br/>“You snob”<br/>“You ape”<br/>“Prick”<br/>“Clown.” Richie paused. “Come on Richie think faster” Eddie said smirking.<br/>“You sour, cold-hearted, joyless dick!” As soon as the words left Richie’s mouth he knew it was a mistake. The look on Eddie’s face confirmed that. He looked like a wounded puppy dog and the guilt hit Richie like a bus.<br/>“Right, okay,” Eddie said quietly staring at the floor like he was trying not to cry “here’s how it’s gonna go we’re gonna work through this year pretending like each other doesn’t exist and then at the end we graduate and never see each other again agreed?”<br/>“Fine by me.”<br/>……………………..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Though I do admit it came on fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was sitting with Bill in his dorm listening to Bill drone on about his wedding plans. It’s not like it was boring or anything but the wedding did serve as an unwelcome reminder to how painfully single Eddie was.<br/>“Oh we’ve found the most beautiful venue” Bill said wistfully “and the menu’s been finalised-”<br/>“Oh dear God let it be salmon” Eddie said sarcastically.<br/>“It is salmon!” Bill exclaimed not picked up Eddie’s sarcastic tone.<br/>“Yay” Eddie said half-heartedly.<br/>“And there’s something else…” Bill said softly “Stan and I have talked and we would love it if you could be my man of honour.” Eddie sat there blinking.<br/>“Are you happy?” Bill asked uncertain.<br/>“I’m thrilled” Eddie said breaking out into a massive grin “it is a dream fulfilled. But you must understand if you throw a bouquet at me I will throw a bottle back.”<br/>“Point taken” Bill said.<br/>“So who’s Stan’s best man?” Eddie asked.<br/>………………………………..<br/>“So I have to make a speech?” Richie asked Stan.<br/>“Is that alright?” He replied.<br/>“Fine, it’s your funeral” Richie joked.<br/>“You know I prefer to think of it as more of a day of joy and celebration” Stan said sarcastically.<br/>“I know” Richie said smiling at his best friend “I’d love to do it, of course I would.”<br/>“Thanks Rich” Stan replied. A knock at the door was heard. “That’ll be the future mister.” Stan opened the door and in walked Eddie and Bill. Bill gave Stan a quick peck on the lips while Eddie and Richie stood and watched awkwardly.<br/>“Bad hair day?” Richie asked Eddie. There was nothing wrong with Eddie’s hair he just couldn’t resist the urge to jab at him.<br/>“Bad face day?” Eddie snipped.<br/>“That is a low blow!” Richie snapped back. Bill and Stan looked at bickering pair and sighed.<br/>“Still think that it is a great idea to have these two in the wedding party?” Stan whispered.<br/>“There must be something you can do Stan?” Bill asked.<br/>“Me? Why are you asking me?” Stan asked.<br/>“This is your wedding too” Bill said crossing his arms.<br/>“Okay” Stan sighed “I’ll think of something…”<br/>……………...<br/>Richie was sitting in a little booth at Starbucks sipping him caramel frappe while working on an assignment for his class. Suddenly he heard a pair of familiar voices enter. Richie looked up to see Bill and Stan enter the store. Richie thought about saying hi but decided against it as he still had an awful lot of work to be done and the two were probably on a date or something and didn’t want to be disturbed.<br/>“You know in many ways I blame myself” Bill said to Stan “I should’ve never asked Eddie to move in with Richie knowing how he feels about him.” Richie’s ears perked up at this. He knew eavesdropping was bad but he couldn’t help himself.<br/>“It’s not your fault Bill” Stan said.<br/>“No” Bill said “it’s my fault for meddling. I thought that if I put them together he’d finally see what an idiot he’s been. But know the whole wedding is in jeopardy.”  Stan covered his mouth trying not to laugh, he knew this plan was a bit mean but if it stopped those two from fighting then so be it.<br/>“What did he say to you?” Stan asked.<br/>“Same as he said to you. That he loves him more than life itself.” Richie, out of shock, drew a sharp breath and began to choke on his caramel frappe. Bill and Stan heard this and tried to muffle their laughter as best they could. Richie couldn’t believe what he was hearing there was no way that that vile, short tempered man who couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him for longer than a minute was in love with him.<br/>“How strange!” Stan said “when outwardly he appears to hate him so much.”<br/>“That’s just a front” Bill replied “trust me he worships him, it’s all he ever talks about.”<br/>“I see” Stan said “so his apparent hostility is just a persona he uses to hide the romantic nature of his true feelings towards Richie.”<br/>“Pretty much” Bill shrugged. Richie sat still eyes wide trying to process what he was hearing.<br/>“So why hasn’t he said something?” Stan asked.<br/>“What’s the point?” Bill said “you know what a clown Richie is. He’ll just laugh at him and bang on about how he needs his space.” Richie scoffed.<br/>“I love Richie” Stan said “but at the end of the day he’s just not that bright.”<br/>‘Geez thanks Stan’ Richie thought.<br/>“But I think he’s mad not to see it” Stan continued “Eddie’s smart, he’s funny, he’s incredibly intelligent.”<br/>“About everything except loving Richie” Bill chimed in.<br/>“And he’s very attractive” Stan added causing Bill to slap him.<br/>“So what are we gonna do?” Bill asked.<br/>“I mean we’ve got to do something” Stan said.<br/>“Yes, I mean he’s drinking all the time, bursting into tears, every time I see him it’s all ‘what am I going to do? I love him so much.’” Bill said.<br/>“I heard he’s thinking about leaving the wedding.”<br/>“No!” Bill cried “he can’t do that. He’s my best friend and I want him to be a part of our special day.”<br/>“But he’s very unhappy Bill” Stan said pouting causing Bill to giggle. “I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if he… no it doesn’t matter.”<br/>“No go on” Bill encouraged.<br/>“I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been thinking about doing something stupid” Stan said. Richie was in shock, surely not the Eddie he knew.<br/>“Well that’s it! I’m going to have to tell Richie” Bill decreed.<br/>“No you mustn’t” Stan said “he’d rather die than show how he truly feels.”<br/>“So what do I do?” Bill asked.<br/>“Just wait and hope that Richie comes to his senses” Stan said. Richie deciding that he had heard enough got up and left, making sure to keep his head down so that Bill and Stan couldn’t see him. Once Richie had left Stan and Bill hi-fived.<br/>“Phase one of plan Reddie is complete” Stan said “Now for phase two.”<br/>…………………….<br/>Richie couldn’t do any more work when he arrived at his dorm. He just laid in his bed staring at the celling. He just thought about Eddie. He didn’t seem to be experiencing any emotional turmoil but Richie supposed that that was the point to not show any pain on the outside and to keep it bottled up on the inside. <br/>‘Come to think about it, it does make a lot of sense’ Richie thought ‘the hostility and everything. That’s why we can never be friends. It’s just too painful for him… Well, I suppose I’ll just have to love him back. Yeah there’ll be some fun at my expense of course, but a person’s allowed to change his mind as he matures. Love’s just one of those things a man grows into like jazz and olives, and I’m not going to let a few sarcastic remarks change the way I feel. After all the world must be peopled. When I said I’d die a bachelor I didn’t realise that I would live this long. And there’s no denying that he’s a very attractive man. Talented, funny, kind… Well he’s not kind but he’s so smart, so intelligent. About everything except loving me. The trick is to not change my behaviour, not to appear proud or arrogant about the fact that he’s obsessed with me. The trick is to be very cool and suave about the whole thing-’ <br/>Richie’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking. “Who is it?” Richie called.<br/>“It’s me” Eddie said “I forgot my keys can you let me in? I need to grab my backpack I forgot it this morning” Richie went into a mild state of panic.<br/>“Um just making myself decent” Richie called trying to calm himself. He grabbed Eddie’s backpack off his bed.<br/>“Can I wait that long?” Eddie sighed.<br/>Richie swung open the door. “Can I wait that long” Richie laughed awkwardly “you’re incredible. Really you are. Here’s your backpack.” Richie passed Eddie his backpack and Eddie blinked confused at what Richie was doing<br/>“Right…Stan said to meet him at his dorm at eight for your buck’s night” Eddie said.<br/>“Eddie, thank you so much” Richie said.<br/>“For what exactly?” Eddie asked confused at what the hell Richie was going on about.<br/>“Oh you know, making the effort” Richie replied.<br/>“If it had been any effort I wouldn’t have bothered.”<br/>“Well still… thank you very much all the same.”<br/>“You feeling alright?” Eddie asked confused at Richie’s unusual behaviour.<br/>“Of course. Why?”<br/>“You’re sweating… more than usual…” Eddie sniffed “and that smell…”<br/>“Just aftershave” Richie said.<br/>“Smells like a photo lab. What are you actually doing in there anyway?” Eddie asked looking past Richie into the dorm room. Eddie gasped “it’s not someone is it? Come on out sweetheart, don’t be ashamed!” Eddie called into the room.<br/>Richie laughed “what would I be doing with someone else?’<br/>“Richie, I don’t care. You can do what you like” Eddie said.<br/>“Oh right” Richie said smirking “I see.”<br/>Eddie’s eyes narrowed “what’s that look supposed to mean?”<br/>“What look?”<br/>Eddie pulled a face “that look.”<br/>“Oh nothing. Nothing at all” Richie gave Eddie a wink.<br/>Eddie paused. “Are you smoking crack?”<br/>“No. You know just high on… life” Richie replied. Eddie walked away trying to process the odd interaction he’d just had with his roommate. Richie shut the door and lent back against it. “Oh shit” Richie whispered “I am horribly in love with him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Still I do believe that it can last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie and Eddie were in their dorm getting ready for Stan and Bill’s bucks nights. Richie straightened his tie.<br/>“Wow Richie just when I thought I’d seen the worst that your wardrobe had to offer, you bring out that tie. You never cease to amaze me” Eddie said sarcastically.<br/>Richie looked down at his tie. “You’re right.” Eddie turned around confused. “This tie is awful.”<br/>Eddie uncomfortably laughed “um that’s not how this works, I say something mean to you, you say something mean to me and then we go on from there until you can’t think of anything else to say. Those are the rules.”<br/>“Well perhaps I’ve had enough of playing games,” Richie said softly. <br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie asked confused.<br/>“I think you know.” Eddie stood there mouth slightly ajar unsure of how to respond to that. <br/>“Right,” Eddie said firmly “we can’t go on like this.”<br/>“I completely agree.”<br/>“You are driving me crazy,” Eddie said, “you are making my life an absolute misery-”<br/>“I know,” Richie said cutting Eddie off “and I’m sorry. If I’d know how you felt Eds-”<br/>“Don’t call me Eds” Eddie snipped “now look we need to sit down, get this all out in the open and see if we can come to some mutually satisfying arrangement.”<br/>“Arrangement?” Richie asked thinking that Eddie had phrased them forming a relationship a bit harshly.<br/>“Yes, an arrangement” Eddie said crossing his arms.<br/>“Okay… I wouldn’t have put it quite as… clinically as that” Richie laughed awkwardly “but if you wanna fix a date…”<br/>“Well, what’s wrong with now?” Eddie asked confused.<br/>“Now?” Richie asked confused as they both had to attend Stan and Bill’s bucks nights.<br/>“Yes now. Right here. Let’s do it right here” Eddie said firmly.<br/>“Okay…” Richie said taken aback by Eddie’s forwardness “shouldn’t I buy you dinner or something first?”<br/>“What?” Eddie asked confused as ever “okay not tonight then. There isn’t time we’ve got the bucks nights. I’m mother hen. I’m going to hell in a stretch limo.”<br/>“Well don’t go” Richie shrugged.<br/>“I’ve got to go” Eddie whined, “someone’s got to carry all the sex toys.” Richie chuckled softly and so did Eddie. It was an odd moment for both of them, they weren’t used to getting along. Eddie turned to leave but Richie stopped him.<br/>“Look I’m gonna see you this weekend at the wedding so… why don’t we try and find some time to talk things through then?” Richie offered.<br/>“Fine” Eddie agreed “goodnight Richie.” Eddie shut the door and made his way over to Stan and Bill’s dorm.<br/>…………………………<br/>People we’re arriving left, right and centre for Stan and Bill’s bucks nights with both parties congregated in the couple’s dorm drinking and mingling before going out for what was shaping out to be a wild night. Everyone was talking in groups so they didn’t notice Henry subtly searching through Stan’s desk draw. Henry pulled out a photo of Bill. It was a nice photo of him during New York fall down by the Brooklyn Bridge. Ben was talking to Mike when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Henry going through Stan’s desk draw. He didn’t think anything of it until he saw Henry reaching for Bill’s phone. He wasn’t going to steal it was he? Ben left his conversation with Mike and walked over to Henry. Just as Ben was about to confront Henry, Henry called out “hey Bill your phone’s over here!”<br/>Bill rushed over “oh thanks Henry I would’ve been fucked had I forgotten it. I think we’re all ready to head out now so let’s go get wasted!” Ben watched as Bill and Henry left something didn’t quite sit right with him but he chose to ignore it not wanting to cause a scene.<br/>…………………………..<br/>Eddie couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place at Bill’s buck night. This loud nightclub wasn’t really his scene and he wasn’t a massive fan of getting drunk beyond belief.<br/>“Okay, what about Richie?” Bill asked slurring slightly. The group was playing a game that Bev had invented called would you sleep with this person. It was a hit amongst the party.<br/>“Oh Richie definitely,” Bev said.<br/>“What is it about him?” Bill asked.<br/>“Sense of humour,” Ben said.<br/>“Why do people say sense of humour when they really mean sex?” Bev giggled.<br/>“Change of subject anyone?” Eddie asked, his request falling on deaf ears.<br/>“He just has this air about him like he’d know his way around,” Bev said.<br/>“Eddie your turn” Bill said nudging Eddie’s shoulder.<br/>“Can’t we play something different like… chess?” Eddie asked.<br/>“Come on play the game” Bev urged.<br/>“Or else you’re gonna have to do the forfeit,” Bill said pushing the shot glass towards Eddie.<br/>Eddie sighed “fine.” Eddie downed the shot and was immediately regretful. “Now if you’ll excuse me I just have to go and make a phone call or something.”<br/>Eddie made his way to the bathroom before locking himself into one of the stalls. He sat down and opened his phone. ‘Why did I agree to come to this?’ he thought “I knew I’d hate it and I was right!” A couple of minutes passed when suddenly he heard Bill and Bev enter the bathroom. Bill had told Bev about his and Stan’s plan to get Richie and Eddie to stop fighting and Bev was fully on board to help. Bill noticed Eddie’s shoes under one of the stall doors and pointed them out to Bev.<br/>Bev gathered together her best acting skills before loudly stating “well I think it’s a shame, he loves him so much.”<br/>“Stan says it’s all he ever talks about,” Bill said.<br/>Eddie did feel a bit bad for listening in on their conversation but considering Bill had dragged him all the way out to some club when he would much rather be tucked up in bed with a good book, it seemed like a fair compromise.<br/>“It’s the way Richie looks at him when Eddie’s not looking that breaks my heart” Bill continued “so much yearning, there’s so much love there.”<br/>‘I beg your fucking pardon!’ Eddie thought alarmed at what he had just heard. He was certain that Richie that vulgar, unfunny, freakishly long boy was not in love with him.<br/>“Sometimes he says it so hard to not take hold of Eddie and kiss him,” Bev said holding back a giggle.<br/>Eddie’s eyes went wide and he dropped his phone out of shock causing Bill and Bev to have to stifle their laughter. Richie wanted to kiss him? Maybe they were talking about a different Richie and Eddie. Bill motioned for Bev to continue.<br/>“I don’t get why he doesn’t just tell Eddie,” Bev said.<br/>“There’s no point” Bill stated, “you know how proud Eddie is, and he’s such an attractive man too.”<br/>“Yeah, he is now” Bev giggled “but that whole Katherine Hepburn, ice queen act won’t be looking so clever in 10 years. If he’s not careful he’ll turn into one of those men whose idea of a ‘wild night’ is a really big tub of hummus.”<br/>Eddie nodded. Bit harsh from Bev but a big tub of hummus wasn’t sounding too bad.<br/>“Bev!” Bill exclaimed trying to get Bev to shut up.<br/>“Have you noticed he’s been getting these lines like little wrinkles, like brackets around his mouth from sneering so much” Bev continued not taking Bill’s hint. Eddie’s hands flew to the sides of his mouth checking for any lines. He couldn’t feel anything but that’s not to say that they weren’t there.<br/>“Well if he’s so bloody smart why doesn’t he treat Richie with a bit of respect, instead of looking down his nose at him all the time the stuck up, frigid, old cow?” Bev finished. Bill slapped Bev’s arm but he couldn’t be too mad at her as she was helping him and he knew that Bev tended to have no filter when she drank. Eddie rolled his eyes at Bev’s words he wasn’t really like that… was he?<br/>“Having said all that I must emphasise that I really do like Eddie tremendously” Bev backtracked. Bill gave her a thumbs up before leaving the pair high fiving each other.<br/>………………………..<br/>Eddie was lying in bed alone in his dorm having left the buck’s night early not feeling in a partying mood. Richie was still out with Stan which was no surprise to Eddie, Richie had never been one to turn down a party.<br/>‘He loves me’ Eddie thought ‘it makes sense I suppose. Maybe I have been a bit too harsh on him, a bit cold maybe. No reason why I can’t be at least….civil. After all, people can change can’t they? It is possible.”<br/>Richie returned in the early hours of the morning and flopped down on his bed. Eddie smiled to himself ‘he loves me’ he thought before falling asleep.<br/>……………………..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>